


Sherlock's Reminiscing

by MissReadandMissTaken



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, The Final Solution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReadandMissTaken/pseuds/MissReadandMissTaken
Summary: Sherlock thinks back on all his years. His new case has trudged up some things he wished would stay buried. After all, caring isn't an advantage.





	Sherlock's Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was actually an assignment I did for a class. We were to write a Soliloquy. I had the book The Final Solution by Michel Chabon. (Great book, btw) And I wrote from the Old man's pov... There is just very strong evidence to suggest he's actually Sherlock. So... Yep. It's short and kinda sad... Sorry... I just thought it would be nice to post it here.

Tending to the bees is all I’ve left in my life. This boy has years ahead of him.  
He’s quiet. Not a peep.  
I’m thankful the boy doesn’t talk much.  
I don’t like idle chatter and we’ve nothing to talk about, yet, for reasons I can’t explain,  
This boy reminds me of an old friend.  
Working by my side in compatible silence. It’s familiar and, dare I say, comfortable.  
This boy, Lenny? No. Liam? That doesn’t seem quite right either.  
My mind must be going even more than I thought. I can barely struggle my way through German anymore… My, how the years have passed. When did I last speak it?  
Ah, before he left.  
A far off memory, a doctor… my doctor. Long gone from a war he wasn’t obligated to be in.  
Sixty-two and going back to war even though he’d served his time. Shot dead. Not even a Goodbye.  
Linus, yes, that seems right. The boy who doesn’t speak. Silent, hard working.  
He’d make a very good assistant beekeeper.  
His only friend in the world is gone too… The only difference between us is I can find his.  
I will, if it’s the last thing I do in my dwindling life, I will find him if it takes until the rest of my Life.  
Just like I should have done for mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
